


In Heat

by Miya_Morana



Series: Mating Season/In Heat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t the first time Dean’s body reacts to Castiel’s presence, but it has never been so strong, so unexpected and irrational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to _Mating Season_ , though you don't need to have read it. Written for entangled_now for the Five Acts Meme back in 2010. Also, I blame the title on _Castle_.

“Well _that_ was a waste of time!” Dean growls as they walk back to the Impala in the almost empty parking lot. 

The professor hadn’t known anything of interest about the history of the building and couldn’t tell them anything relevant on the missing students. Plus, he’d spent the whole time making not-so-subtle comments on what a cute couple him and Castiel made, which only managed to make Dean feel uncomfortable.

Castiel isn’t saying anything, but that’s nothing unusual. However, when Dean fishes the car keys out of his pocket he hears a sharp in-breath, a strangled sound of surprise. He turns around, ready to fight if he needed to.

Castiel is staring at him, and there’s panic in his eyes, panic and something else, something intense that Dean can’t quite place at first. He takes a step in the angel’s direction, and all of a sudden his mouth goes dry as a wave of arousal washes over him.

It isn’t the first time Dean’s body reacts to Castiel’s presence, but it has never been so strong, so unexpected and irrational. And judging by the way Castiel is clenching and unclenching his fists, chances are it’s not just him having that problem right now. Dean completely fails at trying not to look at the angel’s groin. There’s quite a tale-telling bulge there. Dean licks his lips.

“Cas?” he asks, and is surprised by how low his voice has dropped. He takes another step, almost unconsciously, and Castiel growls, grabs Dean by his jacket and pulls him into a heated kiss.

Dean’s lips part and he lets the angel’s tongue ravish his mouth, gripping Castiel’s trench coat and grinding their hips together. The delicious friction of their still clad erections makes him almost dizzy, and his hands slide to Castiel’s ass of their own accord.

Castiel moans into the kiss, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip, and shoves him against the hood of the Impala. His fingers are doing a quick job of opening Dean’s jeans, and he’s soon pushing them down around Dean’s ankles along with his boxer shorts. He takes Dean cock in his hand, gives a few vicious pumps before grabbing Dean’s hips and turning him around, pushing him down, chest and palms and cheek flat against the warm metal of the Impala’s hood, ass up, vulnerable and begging.

Dean moans loudly. He’d never thought Castiel would be bossy like that. In his fantasies, he’s always the one in charge, showing the angel what feels good. But he likes it like that, all hurried and rough. He spreads his legs apart as much as his jeans, still caught around his ankles, will allow.

“Cas!” he begs, pressing back against the angel’s crotch.

Castiel bends over him, pushes two finger inside Dean’s mouth. They are warm and obscene as they slide against Dean’s tongue, and the hunter sucks on them, licks them, makes them as wet and slippery as he possibly can in this awkward position. When they slide out of his mouth, they leave a trail of spit on the black hood of the car.

Then Castiel is pushing a slick finger into him in a quick shove that makes Dean’s breath catch in his throat. The angel quickly adds the second finger, starts stretching him open roughly, hungrily. Dean shoves his ass back against the greedy fingers, panting loudly.

There’s the sound of a zipper being opened, the rustling of clothes, and Castiel’s fingers leave him. Dean whimpers when he feels the angel’s cock nudge against his entrance, and shifts slightly to take a look behind him. He moans again. Castiel looks fierce and powerful, sinfully beautiful as he grips Dean’s hips and shoves into him.

Dean cries out. Castiel is huge, and it burns as the angel doesn’t even wait for him to adjust but starts pounding in him. It’s rough and painful and so good Dean doesn’t have words for it. Castiel’s fingers are dug in his hips, and the angel’s long trench coat flaps against the skin of Dean’s ass at each of Castiel’s pushes.

Castiel pulls Dean’s hips higher, one hand sliding around him to grab his leaking cock, pump it in rhythm with his shoves. With the new angle, the angel’s now hitting that sweat spot inside Dean’s body and Dean groans.

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice is deep and like lost in the rush of what they’re doing. “Dean! Been wanting this... wanting you... for so long now!”

And just like that, Castiel’s words send him over the edge. Dean comes with a shout all over the angel’s hand and the hood of the car, his fingernails scratching the black paint under him. Castiel is still pounding in him, and Dean moans his name, pushes back against him. He wants to hear the angel come undone, wants to feel his come fill him. 

He tells him so. He tells Castiel how incredibly good it is for him, to have the angel taking him, claiming him like this, _finally_ , and he hears Castiel’s pants get faster and faster, until the angel buries himself deep inside Dean and comes with the human’s name on his lips.

It’s a bit of a blur in Dean’s mind exactly how they end up sitting on the ground, shoulders pressed against the Impala, panting into each other’s neck after that. He knows he should put his pants back on before anyone walks in on them like that, knows they should get in the car and leave, but Castiel smells so good, he doesn’t want to move.

“Cas?” he asks, eventually. “I’m not complaining about this, I’m really not, but what the fuck just happened?”

Castiel’s lips brush against his ear as he answers. “I’m not sure. I think this was the physical manifestation of what you would call the angel mating season.” He kisses Dean’s neck. “I had never experienced it while in a human vessel. It was... more intense than I would have thought.”

“Huh.” Dean takes a minute to assimilate this. “And does that ‘angel in heat’ thing come by often?”

“About once every five hundred years or so.”

There’s a long silence, during which Dean tries not to look too disappointed. Castiel looks at him then, piercing blue eyes staring right into his soul.

“However,” the angel states, “I do not require this to have more sex with you, if you were interested.”

Dean smiles. “Good,” he says, and grabs Castiel’s tie to pull him in a kiss.  



End file.
